<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Her Kink by cisco_donovan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694496">Finding Her Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan'>cisco_donovan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Totally Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, For Science!, Glory Hole, Groping, Group Sex, Hardcore, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Mad Science, Multi, Nipple Licking, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, balls in asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been faking it. When Clover and Sam get over the shock of discovering this, they devise a series of experiments to try and find Alex's kink.</p><p>This is porn with a thin veneer of plot;  a journey though a range of sexual encounters and fetishes. What will it take to make Alex cum?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Clover/Sam (Totally Spies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Is A Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work in progress. I currently have 8-9 chapters planned, about half the story us up already. I'll post updates when I can - in the meantime, enjoy the ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, fuck my ass!” Sam screamed.</p><p>Clover slipped her finger deep into Sam’s asshole.</p><p>“Oh my God!” she screamed, resting her head on Sam’s buttcheek.</p><p>“Do you guys think there’s something suss about the Austin case?” Alex mused, distracted pumping the dildo in Clover’s pussy.</p><p>Sam looked up from Alex’s pussy.</p><p>“Uh, uh, what?” she panted.</p><p>The three spies knelt on the floor in a triangle, naked, working each other’s holes.</p><p>“I mean,” Alex said, stilling her arm. “Dr Bloomfeld said he was away but Mrs Rhinehart says-”</p><p>“Shut… up… about… work…” Sam grunted.</p><p>Clover pulled her finger out of Sam’s ass and looked behind her.</p><p>“Um, Alex, will you concentrate?”</p><p>“What?” Alex blinked.</p><p>“I mean it’s actually pretty rude to do that while I’m eating you,” Sam said.</p><p>“You could at least pretend to enjoy it,” Clover said.<br/>
Alex sighed.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry, it’s just - I don’t know. This stuff doesn’t work for me, you know?”</p><p>“Doesn’t… work…” Sam repeated, sitting up. Clover sighed and rolled over on the floor.</p><p>“I mean it’s never really, um, clicked,” Alex added.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'never'?" Clover asked.</p><p>Alex shrugged.</p><p>"I mean, not that I know?"</p><p>"Oh you'd know," Clover replied.</p><p>"So, hang on," Sam said, putting a finger to her lips. "That night in the summer cabin..."</p><p>"Faked it."</p><p>"What?!" Clover shouted, balling her fists.</p><p>"Sorry," Alex blushed. "I mean it was nice, but-"</p><p>"And in that hotel, when we had the complimentary champagne?"</p><p>"Yeah, fake."</p><p>"WHAT?" Clover shouted again.</p><p>"So this is why you didn't join Clover and I for Galentine's Day?"</p><p>"Er, yeah," Alex sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, OK? It's not you, it’s-"

</p><p>"Oh it's definitely you," Clover said, sitting closer to Sam and brushing her shoulder.</p><p>"But Alex, what are you saying?" Sam said, reaching out and touching Alex's shoulder. "You've never had an orgasm? Even with a guy?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"But you have slept with guys?"</p><p>Alex nodded. Clover rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Sam said, burying her face in her hands. “Jerry was right.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Clover asked.</p><p>“We’re terrible spies! We can’t even tell when our best friend is faking it!”</p><p>“Not my best friend at the moment,” Clover huffed. “And why would you fake it, anyway? It’s so easy to orgasm.”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Alex and Sam said, together.</p><p>Clover glared angrily at Sam. </p><p>“Wait, you too?”</p><p>“No, no,” Sam said. “It’s just... it can take a little bit of effort to get there, you know?”</p><p>“No!” Clover cried. “I don’t know! Have you both gone crazy? Have you been replaced by robots or clones again?”</p><p>Alex looked at fingernails. Sam stoked her chin.</p><p>"Ok, this is a problem. Like, bigtime. Alex, we're going to find your kink."</p><p>"What?" said Alex.</p><p>"WHAT?!" said Clover.</p><p>"Well there must be something that turns you on. I mean, I like having my boobs touched. And when you put your tongue in my asshole."</p><p>"Aw, thanks Sam," said Alex.</p><p>"Clover," Sam said. "What do you like?"</p><p>"Cock." Clover replied.</p><p>Alex giggled. "Ok, well, anything more specific?"</p><p>"Nope," Clover said. "So long as there's a cock or cock-like thing inside me, I'm happy."</p><p>Alex sighed.</p><p>"Must be nice to know yourself like that."</p><p>"Exactly!" Sam said. "That's what we need to do - we need to know Alex. Clover, are you with me?"</p><p>"Will I get some cock out of it?"</p><p>"I'm sure we can work something out," Sam sighed.</p><p>"Ok, well I'm in!"</p><p>"Thanks guys," Alex said. "So... what now?"</p><p>"Well," Sam said. "That might take a little preparation.</p><p>"So, we done fucking, then?" Clover said with a sigh.</p><p>"I think so, Clover," said Alex. "Sorry."</p><p>"Fine," Clover stood up and started pulling her dress on. "I'll go hit the bar, then, find some cock. I wonder if Juang is free.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Totally Scientific Process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, dressed up in her green catsuit, pressed a button on the intercom. Clover stood next to her, clad in her own red suit.</p><p>Alex sat on - well, in - an egg-shaped chair. She was totally naked and feeling a little nervous. Her legs were crossed to cover her carefully-trimmed bush. Her little breasts stood pert and proud against her chest.</p><p>“Ok Jon,” Sam said. The intercom clicked off.</p><p>A doorway opened up on the far side of the room. A burly man with a short buzzcut stepped through, chiselled muscles covering his bulky torso. He wore only a pair of black sunglasses, a black bow tie, and a tiny, bulging pair of black underpants.</p><p>"This is Jon," Sam said, gesturing to the man. "He’s helped gather some technicians and kindly prepared a room for us to run some tests in."</p><p>Jon nodded, impassive.</p><p>"Well, thank you, Jon," Clover said, eyes hungrily looking over the muscle-bound figure.</p><p>"Just doing my job, ma'am," he said.</p><p>“The bed’s all set up, is it?” Sam said.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Jon nodded.</p><p>“Perfect,” Sam said. “Come on, then.”</p><p>She picked up a tablet from the desk, then took Alex by the hand and led her through the doorway. Clover followed behind.</p><p>The room, like most in the WOOHP headquarters, was a box of bare metal walls. A large observation window stretched across one wall.</p><p>In the middle of the room was a large, pink, heart-shaped bed with manacles hanging off it. A metal table on wheels stood next to it with a huge array of phallic plastic objects carefully placed upon it.</p><p>“So, onto the bed with you,” Sam said. Alex tentatively climbed onto the bed, looking nervously across at the table.</p><p>Sam swiped across her tablet, looking at it thoughtfully.</p><p>“Ok so obviously we’re here to try and work out your kink, Alex. We’re here to make you cum.”</p><p>“Uh uh,” Alex said, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“In the interests of good science we’re going to try and rule a few things out first.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex eyed Jon nervously. The muscled man stood against the wall, hands clasped gently together.</p><p>“Clover?” Sam said.</p><p>“Yep?”</p><p>“If you could start by eating her out, please.”</p><p>“What? Why me?”</p><p>Sam sighed.</p><p>“Will you just do it, please?”</p><p>“Fine,” Clover sighed, strolling over to the bed. She pushed Alex backwards onto the mattress, knelt on the floor, and spread her legs wide.</p><p>“Wait!” Sam cried. Clover froze, her hands on Alex’s thighs.</p><p>“Maybe a little foreplay? A kiss, perhaps?”</p><p>Clover sighed, hung her head dramatically, then leaned over Alex on the mattress. She held Alex’s gaze for a moment, then leaned in and kissed softly on the lips.</p><p>Alex lay quite still.</p><p>Clover looked up at Sam, who nibbled on the end of a stylus.</p><p>“Bit more?” she suggested. “Try passion!”</p><p>Clover glared at Sam, but turned her head back to Alex. She put a palm to Alex’s cheek, then slowly leaned in. Their lips met but Clover continued to press against them, then opened her mouth and pushed her tongue inside Alex’s.</p><p>The girls lay on the mattress, kissing deeply for a while. Then Clover pulled back slowly, a little line of saliva clinging between their lips. </p><p>“Anything, Alex?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I mean, it was quite nice,” Alex said, looking at Sam.</p><p>“Hmm,” Sam said. She stepped up to the bed, put a hand on Clover’s ass to support herself, then peered down between Alex’s legs. Her pussy was a tight line, closed off. Sam gently touched the skin with her green-gloved finger, trying to tease open her lips.</p><p>“Quite dry,” she said, standing up straight and tapping her screen.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Clover asked, rolling away from Alex and onto her side on the bed.</p><p>“Well, I’m trying to reduce subjectivity and isolate individual stimuli through a totally scientific process,” Sam explained. “Right now I’m inputting the result of the experiment. See? Kissing - no response.”</p><p>“How many experiments are there?” Alex asked.</p><p>Sam ignored her and tapped furiously at the screen.</p><p>“Ok Clover, let’s try some breastplay. If you wouldn’t mind…?”</p><p>Clover knelt on the bed and cupped Alex’s pert breasts with her hands - although as she was lying back on the bed, her breasts stretched taught, there really wasn’t much to cup.</p><p>“Um,” said Alex. “Can you take your gloves off?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Clover said. She unzipped her gloves and tossed them aside.</p><p>“Leather,” Sam mumbled to herself and swiping at the screen “No response.”</p><p>Clover rubbed Alex’s tits with her bare hands, teasing her nipples with her fingers. She leaned down and licked across one hard brown nipple, then the other. Alex giggled.</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow and watched closely.</p><p>Clover began to suck on Alex’s nipples, wrapping her lips around Alex’s small areola. Sam inspected between Alex’s legs.</p><p>“No visible vaginal reaction,” she said to herself. “Alex, how does it feel?”</p><p>Alex lay stiff-backed on the bed, arms by her side, starting up at the ceiling.</p><p>“I mean it’s nice,” she said as Clover kissed and nibbled across her breasts. “Ouch!”</p><p>Clover grinned and looked up at Alex.</p><p>“Try the navel,” Sam suggested.</p><p>Clover moved down Alex’s body, kissing her soft, tanned skin. She traced two fingers around her soft tummy, around her navel. Then she gently pressed her tongue into Alex’s belly button, wiggling it around, teasing her skin.</p><p>Alex drummed her fingers.</p><p>Clover looked up, inspecting Alex’s flat, wet tummy.</p><p>“Odd,” she says. “That drives me wild.”</p><p>Sam sighed.</p><p>“Navel - no response. Ok Clover, let’s try that tongue of yours.”</p><p>Clover shifted off the bed and knelt on the floor between Alex’s legs. She ran a finger down the still-tight slit of Alex’s vagina.</p><p>“Still pretty dry,” Clover said. Sam tapped her screen.</p><p>Clover kissed up Alex’s thigh, warming to the game and feeling her own wetness start to develop. She kissed down the other thigh, then worked her way back up to Alex’s pussy. She ran her tongue up the slit, pressing at the top and running the tip of her tongue in circles around Alex’s still-buried clitoris.</p><p>Clover worked her tongue for some time, up and down the slit. She teased Alex’s labia open, wetting the pink slit that, and rubbing the nub at the top. Alex didn’t make a sound.</p><p>“Fascinating,” Sam said, tapping her screen. “No response. I wonder if we should try the toys.”</p><p>“Want me to try the thing?” Clover said.</p><p>“What thing?” Sam and Alex replied in unison.</p><p>Clover rolled her eyes, ran her finger to the bottom of Alex’s vagina, and then down further. She slipped her finger between the mattress and Alex’s hips and jabbed it up Alex’s asshole.</p><p>Alex shrieked and jumped up the mattress.</p><p>“That thing,” Clover said, still holding her finger out.</p><p>“What was that?!” Alex shouted, pulling her knees up to her chest.</p><p>Clover shrugged. “Sam loves it,” she said.</p><p>Sam blushed while tapping at the screen.</p><p>“Surprise finger in the back door - good call Clover - no response.”</p><p>Sam sighed and hugged the tablet to her chest.</p><p>“Right. Well, we shouldn’t be surprised I suppose.”</p><p>“I told you,” Alex shrugged. “I’m just not into girls.”</p><p>“Jon?” Sam called over her shoulder. “I think we need you now.”</p><p>Sam purred, whipping her head around to watch as Jon strode up the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Limited Enthusiasm for Big Cocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex looked up from the bed into the monstrous vision of Jon the Technician.</p><p>Clad only in a pair of sunglasses, a black bowtie and a tiny pair of swimming shorts, the muscular Jon loomed over the bed. His broad chest and thick arms gave off an intimidating presence.</p><p>Not to mention the anaconda stuffed into his pants.</p><p>“Jon, remove your pants please.”</p><p>Slowly, Jon pulled the pants down to the floor and stepped out of them. His cock flopped down like an elephant’s trunk, soft and wrinkled.</p><p>Closer gasped.</p><p>“Poor guy,” she said. “He’s not ready for action. We’ve gotta warm him up a bit.”</p><p>Clover licked her lips while Sam tapped the screen.</p><p>“Nope, it’s all in the list, Clover. We need to see if Alex gets off on giving pleasure.”</p><p>“Fine,” Clover grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Alex,” Sam said. “Let’s see if you can excite our technician.”</p><p>“And how do you want me to do that?” Alex said, eyes fixed on Jon’s trunk. Clover snorted.</p><p>“Try your hands,” Sam said gently, gesturing.</p><p>Alex carefully reached out and awkwardly held Jon’s cock between her thumb and forefinger, lifting it up and feeling the weight. Jon stood perfectly still.</p><p>“Ok,” Alex breathed. “You can do this.”</p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, she wrapped her hand around Jon’s cock and started tugging it slowly backwards and forwards. She cocked her head curiously and watched as Jon’s cock hardened, growing longer and thicker under her touch.</p><p>“She’s done this before, them,” Clover chuckled. Sam dug her in the ribs.</p><p>“Shaming is further down the list,” she chided. Clover raised an eyebrow.</p><p>By now Jon’s dick was long and hard. Alex held her arm against it - it reached past her elbow. Clover’s eyes lit up in hearts.</p><p>“Wow,” Alex said. “This thing is huge.”</p><p>She looked up along its length and almost went cross-eyed. She held it with two hands and worked it up an down.</p><p>“Will you check for a response?” Sam said.</p><p>Clover peered down between Alex’s legs and pressed a thumb between her thighs,</p><p>“Dry than Jerry’s ass,” Clover said.</p><p>“Handjob - no response,” Sam said. “Ok Alex, you can - oh.”</p><p>Alex was already licking her tongue along the length of Jon’s dick. She put her head beneath it and rested its weight against her face, then licked up the shaft and sucked the end.</p><p>“Interesting,” Sam said. “I think we’re getting somewhere!”</p><p>Alex bobbed up and down on the cock, sucking on the end while running her hands up and down it’s length. Jon stood with his hands locked behind his back, sweat prickling across his brow.</p><p>Clover sat behind Alex and cupped her tits, pinching her nipples while she worked the dick energetically. She kissed the head, ran her tongue along the shafted, and sucked it as hard as she could, moaning and murmuring as she went.</p><p>After a few minutes, Alex slowed down and released Jon’s cock.</p><p>“So that’s it?” She sniffed, wiping her mouth. “I love sucking big dick. Can I go home now?”</p><p>Clover and Sam shared a glance. Clover reached around and ran her finger against Alex’s pussy.</p><p>“Still dry,” Clover said.</p><p>“You... you’ve had enough?” Sam spluttered.</p><p>“I guess,” Alex shrugged. She slowly started to work her hand across Jon’s dick.</p><p>“Strange,” Sam muttered to herself and tapping at her screen. “Some limited enthusiasm for big cocks.”</p><p>“Maybe she’ll like watching me suck cock?” Clover asked hopefully, licking her lips and starting at Jon’s huge member.</p><p>“No,” Sam said. “I want to stay focused on direct intercourse. Let’s try penetration. Clover?”</p><p>“Can I at least have some lube?” Alex asked as Clover pulled her down onto the bed. </p><p>Sam nodded and handed Jon a small bottle. He poured lube onto his cock, rubbed it in, then ran it along Sam’s pussy.</p><p>“Start slowly please, technician,” Sam said, cocking her head as Jon lifted Alex’s legs high and wide.</p><p>Jon held his cock against Alex’s pussy, rubbed the head against it, and pushed inside. Alex squirmed while she struggled to accept the thick cock, but with a pair of gasps he slipped inside.</p><p>Standing by the edge of the bed, he rocked his hips slowly backwards and forwards as he pushed deeper and deeper into Alex’s pussy. Clover lay on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands above Alex’s pelvis, looking over the action.</p><p>Alex was mostly silent, but grunted occasionally. She stretched her arms back over her head, pulling her breast aflat, her dark nipples hard and pointy.</p><p>“How does that feel, Alex?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s OK,” Alex said. “Bit big.”</p><p>“Try speeding up, Technician,” Sam directed, tapping her screen.</p><p>Clover watched as Jon picked up the rhythm, pushing harder and faster into Alex’s pussy. The bed started to squeak as it was rocked by the thrusts. The slap slap slap of Jon’s thighs slapping into Alex’s started to crash around the room.</p><p>“How many tests did you say there were?” Alex asked. Sam frowned.</p><p>“Harder,” she commanded.</p><p>Clover reluctantly moved out of the way as Jon leaned forward, leaning over Alex, his knuckles pressing into the bad. The slap slap slap rang louder and harder as Alex was pounded on the bed.</p><p>Jon grunted and panted as he worked Alex's pussy, but Alex lay motionless, staring at the ceiling, grunting occasionally.</p><p>"It seems to be having no effect," Sam mused.</p><p>"Let's try a different position?" Clover said. "I like cowgirl."</p><p>"Do it," Sam said.</p><p>Jon pulled out of Alex's pussy and collapsed onto the bed, lying face-up and holding his dick up into the air. It bent and loomed. Clover’s gaze was fixed on it.</p><p>"Come on, Alex," Sam said. "We're doing this for you."</p><p>"Fine," Alex sighed dramatically. She sat up and climbed over Jon, squatting over him, then lowered herself onto his cock. He slipped inside with a grunt.</p><p>"I don't know what this is going to prove," Alex said, writhing slowly on Jon's cock. "I mean it's not like this is my first rodeo."</p><p>"Flip around," Clover said. "Go reverse!"</p><p>Alex shot an evil glare at Clover, then slowly swivelled around on Jon's cock. She leaned forward and bounced with her hips for a bit.</p><p>"It's good for my core at least," she said, starting to get a little red in the face.</p><p>"Nothing," Sam sighed. "Maybe lean back?"</p><p>Alex leaned backwards, stretching out over Jon, her hands resting on the mattress behind her. Jon started to work his hips a little harder, thrusting into Alex's pussy, her little tits wobbling as she was bounced around.</p><p>"<em>Huuurgh!</em>" she moaned, tossing her head back. "Is this really necessary?" she shouted.</p><p>"Ok, ok," Sam said, swiping several items off her screen. "I can see this is getting us no-where."</p><p>"Thank you!" said Alex, sliding off Jon and onto the mattress. </p><p>"Up next is…" Sam peered at her screen. "Anal!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Balls in asshole - check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover clapped excitedly at the prospect of seeing Alex’s asshole get fucked.</p><p>"Oh no," grunted Alex.</p><p>"We'll start gentle," Sam said. "Clover, maybe you try and slip the old finger again?"</p><p>"You bet," said Clover. "Over with you!"</p><p>Clover flipped Alex over onto her front and pulled her ass into the air.</p><p>“Careful!” Alex hissed.</p><p>Clover ran a finger down Alex’s buttcrack, tracing it through her pink pussy - wet now, and glistening. She hungrily licked her tongue across Alex’s labia and along her butthole.</p><p>Alex giggled.</p><p>“That tickles!”</p><p>Clover stretched Alex’s buttcheeks apart and probed her anus with the tip of her tongue, licking and lapping at the puckered knot. Alex continued to giggle.</p><p>“Hmm,” Sam purred. “Well, at least it’s a reaction.”</p><p>Clover pressed her tongue harder against Alex’s asshole, getting it nice and wet and teasing it open, while Alex giggled and writhed.</p><p>“Ok, ok!!” Alex shrieked.</p><p>Clover pulled her head back, scowled, and plunged her index finger into the wet hole.</p><p>Alex moaned deeply and flinched as Clover dug into her tight asshole.</p><p>“Doesn’t tickle now, huh?” Clover taunted. She worked her finger roughly in and out of Alex’s asshole.</p><p>“Get her nice and warmed up, Clover,” Sam said, typing notes into her tablet. “Would you say she’s enjoying this?”</p><p>“No!” Alex gasped.</p><p>“Not really?” Clover replied.</p><p>“Try another finger,” Sam said. Clover grinned and shoved her middle finger into Alex’s ass, her anus stretching around the digit and squeezing it tight.</p><p>“Fuck me that’s tight,” Clover gasped, as Alex’s asshole squeezed the blood from her fingers.</p><p>“Try to relax,” Sam said, stroking Alex’s hair with a gloved hand.</p><p>“Great advice,” Alex grunted while Clover worked her fingers, stretching out her ass.</p><p>But relax she did. After a few minutes, Alex’s gasps got quieter. Her asshole loosened up quickly and Clover was able to push one and then two fingers from her other hand into Alex’s butt.</p><p>"That’s actually pretty impressive," Sam said, taking notes. “Alex, I had no idea you had such a talented asshole?”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Clover fucked Alex’s ass faster and faster, working her fingers in and out of her tight rectum, watching the rim of her anus tighten and loosen. A knot of furious concentration fell over Clover’s face as she pulled and teased at the muscle, pulling Alex’s asshole wider.</p><p>“You’re quiet, Alex?” Sam said.</p><p>“Huh?” Alex grunted in reply.</p><p>“Wait, were you falling asleep?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Methinkgs you’ve relaxed a little too much,” said Sam, taking notes. “Ok technician, I think it's your turn.”</p><p>Clover leaned back to make way as Jon knelt on the bed behind Alex. He put his hands on her asscheeks and stretched her wide, watching her butthole wink open and closed as he massaged the flesh.</p><p>Jon spread a little more lube over his cock, then pressed the head of it against Alex’s anus. He pushed and Alex’s rectum opened up to swallow the thick meat, gripping tight to the edges of Jon’s shaft.</p><p>Alex gasped and clenched her fists around the bedsheets.</p><p>“Nice work, Technician,” Sam approvingly as Jon slowly worked in and out of Alex’s asshole.</p><p>Jon pushed his cock deeper into Alex’s ass, working it backwards and forwards slowly. Clover leaned on Alex’s ass and pulled her cheeks out wide, watching the red rectum grip the pink cock.</p><p>Jon worked in and out of Alex’s rectum, grunting and groaning as he fucked her ass with a steady, but increasing, rhythm.</p><p>"How does that feel?" Sam said, looking at her screen.</p><p>"Have you,” Alex grunted. “Seen my - ugh - phone?"</p><p>Jon pumped and pounded her butt, pushing his dick deeper and deeper into Alex's asshole. He pulled out and stretched her cheeks out wide, testing her gape, watching the hole stretch and then collapse.</p><p>"Gape response is excellent," Sam said, checking something on her screen. "More of that please, technician."</p><p>Ever the obedient minion, Jon pushed back into Alex’s asshole, then squatted up and over her. He swung his hips up and down, slamming into Alex’s butt, his balls slapping hard against her pussy. The bed rocked and created as Jon fucked harder and harder.</p><p><br/>
Then Jon pulled up and started to pop his dick in and out of Alex's ass, probing her anus, poking at the hole. He grabbed his shaft, pressed his phallus into her asshole, and pulled it up, stretching her anus out. Alex grunted and moaned as Jon expertly worked at her rim, teasing the edges, pulling her ass wider and wider with his dick.</p><p>"Wow," Clover gasped, watching closely, head resting on Alex's lower back. Jon pulled his dick out and Clover stretched Alex’s ass out, pulling her gaping asshole wide open.</p><p>“Oh my God, Alex,” Sam breathed, leaning over the dark hole in the young spie’s ass. “You have a gift!”</p><p>Alex grunted.</p><p>Sam peered into Alex’s asshole. She couldn’t resist - she held her long orange hair back with one hand, swilled her lips, and gently pushed a long white stream of bubbling spit out of her mouth. She held her tongue out as spit rolled off it, dangling down to land in the darkness of Alex’s open ass.</p><p>Sam spat the last of the spit and wiped her mouth.</p><p>“Always wanted to do that,” she said sheepishly, then leaned away and nodded to Jon.</p><p>The technician twisted around to stand over Alex's ass, facing out to her feet, and slowly pushed his dick straight down into her asshole. Sweat plastered his muscular body as he squatted up and down, pushing his cock down onto Alex's rectum, poking it deeper and deeper.</p><p>Clover squatted over Alex’s shoulders held onto her butt, watching the thick pink dick slide in and out of her ass.</p><p>Jon pulled out and stretched Alex's asshole wide with two hands.</p><p>"Look at that," Clover said, peering into the deep black hole. "That must feel good, Alex?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," she grunted. "Feels great."</p><p>Clover looked up at Jon.</p><p>"I'll bet you can fit your balls in there," she said, holding Alex open.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Jon said, turning around again and wiping his brow. He knelt behind Alex, raising one leg over her for balance, and dipped his ballsack onto her ass. It draped over her gaping butthole.</p><p>Jon squeezed his balls, ballooning the sack out, and pushed them down into Alex's open asshole. As Clover stretched her wide, Jon poked and pressed his balls into the hole, pushing the soft skin down into her as with his fingers. His balls jiggled and popped around as Alex's anus resisted - until they finally popped inside.</p><p>"Ah!" Jon gasped as Alex's rectum squeezed around his balls, sucking them down inside her. His cock stood up tall, quivering over her back.</p><p>"Fuck me, that looks delicious," Clover said, and wrapped her lips around his dick. She took him into her mouth, sliding down his shaft, gagging slightly as he slipped easily down her oesphagus and into her throat. Her lips brushed against Alex's anus as she took him whole.</p><p>"Fuuuuuck," Jon hissed as his whole manhood vanished from view.</p><p>"Wow," Sam gasped. She looked around to judge Alex's reaction.</p><p>Alex was playing with her phone.</p><p>"Alex! Where did you get that from?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Alex grunted. "Hang on, I'm two minutes from winning these cute Armani heels."</p><p>"Alex, the team is performing MIRACLES back here! Will you get with the program?"</p><p>"Two minutes!"</p><p>"Fine," Sam said. "Balls in asshole. Check. No result. "</p><p>"You had 'balls in asshole' on your list?!" Clover asked.</p><p>"No, I'm improvising. Look, let’s take a break for the day - we’ve done all the obvious stuff. Tomorrow we’ll work the rest of the list."</p><p>Jon pulled his balls out of Alex's ass with a pop and staggered off the bed.</p><p>"Soooo," said Clover, sizing up Jon - still sporting a massive erection. "If Alex isn't going to take advantage of this monster cock... can I?"</p><p>"Sure," said Jon.</p><p>"No," Sam cut in, sternly. "We need to save our technician's energy."</p><p>"Just a little go?" Clover pleaded.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I don't mind," said Jon.</p><p>"We don't have to let him cum?" Clover offered, hopefully. "He can just whip it up my ass and we'll call it a day."</p><p>"Clover, this technician has a lot of work to do and I need him fresh. And full."</p><p>"It's Ok," Jon said. "I can handle it."</p><p>"Seriously?" sighed Clover, eyes locked on the long pink meat.</p><p>"I'm sorry Clover," said Sam gravely. "This is for Alex."</p><p>"I mean really," Jon said. "I can go all day."</p><p>"Come on, Clover," said Alex. "Let's see what torture she has lined up next."</p><p>"Torture?" said Sam.</p><p>The girls left the lab. Jon sighed and removed his bow tie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Working The List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex dragged her feet as she walked into the test room the next day, wearing her yellow jumpsuit.</p><p>Sam and Clover were waiting for her, dressed in their green and red respectively. Clover yawned.</p><p>“Good - right on time,” Sam said.</p><p>“Are you sure this is necessary?” Alex said. “I’m still sore from yesterday.”</p><p>“Sweetie, this is our most important mission yet,” Sam said, somehow both stern and kindly at the same time. "We are going to make - you - cum."</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Clover asked, sipping sleepily at a coffee.</p><p>“Well,” Sam said, tapping on her screen. “We’ve got a rich day of experiments. We’ve managed to remove some of the more obvious candidates yesterday, so we’ve got all kinds of exciting things to try today.”</p><p>“Scraping the barrel, huh?” Clover said.</p><p>“Just working the list,” Sam retorted.</p><p>“Hey,” Clover said. “Is Jon gonna be around?”</p><p>“Maybe,” said Sam.</p><hr/><p>Alex sat on the sofa in front of a giant screen. Sam perched on the arm to her left. Clover sat on the far side, playing with her phone.</p><p>On the screen, a pretty girl faced into the camera and sucked a long black cock, her head rocking back and forth as she slurped away at it.</p><p>“What do you think?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I love what she’s done with her nails,” Alex replied.</p><p>“Her… nails?”</p><p>“I think they’re little flowers? Can you see?”</p><p>“Um, well, yes, but what about, you know, the action?”</p><p>“Oh,” Alex said. “Well that mascara’s never going to hold if she keeps doing that.”</p><p>Sam sighed. On the screen, the girl stood up and lay on a sofa, sticking her ass into the air. The man stood over her and pushed himself inside. She instantly started screaming in pleasure.</p><p>“Sam?” Alex asked after a few moments.</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>“Can you feel the sofa vibrating?”</p><p>“Well, yes actually.”</p><p>Both girls looked to their right. Clover leaned into the far corner of the sofa, her legs spread wide, red catsuit zipped open, vigorously rubbing her pussy.</p><p>“Would it be easier if we weren’t around?” Sam sighed.</p><p>Alex shrugged.</p><p>“Hey,” she said, pointing to the screen as a second woman walked in, clad in black leather. “Are those Prada?”</p><p>“Maybe we should explore different kinks,” Sam suggested, making a note on her tablet.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex replied, “I prefer Gucci.”</p><p>“Fine,” Sam said. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ to porn.”</p><hr/><p>“Ok Clover,” Sam said. “Bring out the feathers.”</p><p>Alex was tied, naked, to a long wooden plank standing vertically in the room. Thick ropes bound her wrists and ankles, stretching her taut, her breasts flat, nipples hard.</p><p>Clover grinned and stepped closer, rubbing a feather duster under Alex’s armpits.</p><p>Alex giggled and twisted, trying to get away from the ticklish feathers.</p><p>“Hey! Ha! Ooh, stop that!” she writhed.</p><p>Clover brought the feathers across Alex’s flat tummy, tracing a circle around her belly button. Alex continued to squirm and writhe.</p><p>Sam bent down to inspect Alex’s vagina, probing her dry labia with a stylus.</p><p>"Nothing," she mused, tapping the stylus against her lips.</p><p>She stood up.</p><p>"Try her feet," she said.</p><p>Clover bent over and ran the feathers across Alex's bare toes. Alex giggled as the feathers brushed between her toes, along her sole, over her heels.</p><p>"Come on guys!" she pleaded.</p><p>"Maybe suck her toes?" Sam suggested.</p><p>"Ew!"</p><p>"Clover."</p><p>Clover sighed and knelt on the floor. She took one of Alex's feet in her hands, closed her eyes, and sucked on her big toe.</p><p>"Haha!" Alex squealed. "Hey, that  REALLY tickles!"</p><p>Clover spat out the toe and wiped her mouth.</p><p>"Well that didn't work for either of us," she said.</p><p>“Very disappointing," Sam sighed.</p><hr/><p>A number of muscular, naked technicians stood in a long line around the room, each wearing nothing but a bow tie and sunglasses.</p><p>Alex was still tied, but now lay horizontally.</p><p>The technicians stood over her one by one, jerking off and jizzing onto Alex’s tanned skin. A fourth released his load with a grunt, spurting across Alex’s hair and onto her neck and chin. A thick blob of white cum clung to her black hair.</p><p>“Ew!” Alex cried. “Who would like this!?”</p><p>“She’s not a cumslut, then,” Clover said.</p><p>“Bukakke,” said Sam, swiping across the screen. “Nope.”</p><hr/><p>“What’s a nice girl like you doing in a bar like this?” the man said, before lighting up a cigarette.</p><p>He was tall, handsome behind his sunglasses. He sat comfortably at the bar next to Alex while smooth jazz played in the background. Over his shoulder, the mountain dropped away to reveal the gentle curve of the bay.</p><p>“I’m just here on business,” Alex replied, reading from the cue card. “My name is Sally.”</p><p>“Sally,” the man drawled. “A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Tell me - have you had an accident in the last three years that wasn’t your - oh for god’s sake,” Alex yelled, throwing away the cue card.</p><p>“This is stupid! I’m a spy! I do this all the time! If I was going to get off on this, don’t you think we’d know by now?”</p><p>Sam clicked a button and the music stopped, the bay vanished, leaving only a black projector screen.</p><p>“Well, it was worth a try,” Sam said. “Role-play - nope.”</p><p>“Are you really sure compensation sales was the right role?” Clover said, crossing her arms.</p><hr/><p>“Ow!” Alex shouted.</p><p>A resounding clap reverberated around the room.</p><p>“OWWWWW!” she shouted again.</p><p>She lay across a technician’s lap, bare bottom blushing red. The technician raised his hand again.</p><p>“Thanks, Bill,” Sam said. The technician paused, carefully lifted Alex up and sat her on the floor, then left the room.</p><p>“Spanking,” Sam said.  “Nope.”</p><hr/><p>The subway was packed. Alex, Clover and Sam stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the busy carriage in civilian clothes. The suited bodies of commuters pressing around them.</p><p>"Did we really have to travel at rush hour?" Clover sighed. "Like, who's even up at this time?"</p><p>Sam looked at all the people jammed around her and wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>"Whatever,"  Clover said, and looked down at her phone.</p><p>Alex did the same, flicking through the gossip on Facebook as the train rocked and shook through the darkness.</p><p>She tensed as she felt a pressure on her butt. Was... was that someone's hand pressing against her jeans?</p><p>She looked to her left and right. Clover and Sam both stared at their phones, looking bored.</p><p>Something <em>squeezed</em> her butt.</p><p>"Hey!" Alex yelped. She tried to peer over her shoulder but couldn't even twist around in the packed carriage.</p><p>Sam looked at her quizzically.</p><p>"I'm sure someone just- never mind," Alex sighed.</p><p>Sam shrugged and looked back to her phone. Alex stared into the hair of the woman in front of her.</p><p>Then she felt it again - a hand sliding across her butt. It squeezed firmly, kneading her ass.</p><p>"What the-" Alex started - but Sam nudged her with an elbow.</p><p>"Just go with it," Sam whispered, not looking up.</p><p>Alex stared at her. The hand squeezed again.</p><p>"What?" she hissed at Sam. Was this another experiment?</p><p>Alex looked to Clover - but she'd vanished.</p><p>"Where's Clover?" she whispered. The hand slid round to her hip and slid slowly up her waist.</p><p>"And stop that," she said over her shoulder. The hand froze, but continued to press against her side.</p><p>"Just relax," Sam said. "Public groping is a huge turn on in Japan."</p><p>"Does this <em>look</em> like Japan?"</p><p>The hand started to move again. It reached around and cupped Alex's breast, then squeezed slowly, massaging the soft curve.</p><p>With a growl, Alex grabbed the hand, spun around and flipped the unknown pervert over her shoulder. The crowd scattered as he crashed onto the train floor.</p><p>"I said stop that!" Alex shouted, hands on her hips. Heads looked up from the floor to Alex's raging face.</p><p>The suited figure unfolded himself from the floor and stood up, then adjusted his sunglasses.</p><p>"Permission to abort the mission, ma'am?" he wheezed, massaging his shoulder.</p><p>"Technician Jon?" Alex gasped.</p><p>"Permission granted, I guess," Sam sighed.</p><p>The train slid to a halt at the next station.</p><p>"Did you <em>really</em> think I'd enjoy that?" Alex asked, furious.</p><p>Sam shrugged.</p><p>"And where did Clover get to?"</p><p>With a hiss, the train doors slid open. Bodies stepped out of the train carriage to reveal Clover standing by the window, leaning into a man standing behind her. His hand had slipped up inside her crop-top, massaging roughly at her boob, while the other writhed around down the front of her pants.</p><p>Red-faced and moaning, she reached an arm around behind her and pulled the man closer, grinding her hips into him.</p><p>"Huh," Alex said. "Is.. is that one of ours?" she said, nodding at the man.</p><p>"I don't think so," Sam said, pressing a finger to her lips.</p><hr/><p>Clover screamed in delight.</p><p>“You’re sure you won’t even try the sybian?” Sam said.</p><p>Alex, slumped into the desk, shook her head against her arms.</p><p>Sam sighed. They’d been through over thirty experiments today and none of them had had any impact.</p><p>“Ooooh my goooood,” Clover wailed.</p><p>Well, not on Alex anyway. Clover sat on the sybian, grinding it against her pussy, wailing and screaming in pleasure.</p><p>“Ok,” Sam said. “So we’ve still got.. Giantess.”</p><p>“No,” Alex said.</p><p>"Golden shower?" Sam said,</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Scat?"</p><p>"Ew, no!"</p><p>Sam dropped her tablet in exasperation.</p><p>“Well, I’m running out of ideas,” she said. "Maybe you're asexual?"</p><p>"Maybe," Alex said, glumly.</p><p>The two sat there in silence for a while, listening to Clover huffing and puffing.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a question of scale,” Sam mused.</p><p>“What?” said Alex.</p><p>“It’s not so much which kinks we try, as how many people are involved in them. That’s IT!”</p><p>Sam slapped the desk, jolting Alex upright</p><p>“What?!” she cried, then rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“Tomorrow we shall try some good old fashioned group work. I’ll round up the techs.”</p><p>Sam rubbed her hands gleefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's called a gloryhole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you serious?” Alex said, starting at the line of dicks hanging out of the wall.</p><p>“It’s called a gloryhole,” Sam said. “It was Clover’s idea,” she added.</p><p>“Mandy showed me,” Clover beamed. “Isn’t it wonderful?”</p><p>Inside the lab, a three-sided plywood box had been built and painted black. Five large circular holes had been drilled into it at waist-height: three along the back, the longest side, and one on either side panel.</p><p>Three muscular lab technicians stood behind the wall, hanging their dicks through the holes.</p><p>Clover walked up to the back wall and strode slowly past the dicks, touching each one as she passed.</p><p>“Your mission here, Alex,” she said, seriously, “Is to suck off as many of these as you can.”</p><p>“Gross,” Alex sighed.</p><p>“Gross?!”  Clover gasped, turning on Alex. “God, there’s no hope for you if you can’t get turned on by these beautiful penises. I mean, look at this!”</p><p>Clover put her palms under the third dick, the longest of the three, and lifted it up.</p><p>“Hang on, Jon, is that you?” she said, turning back to the wall.</p><p>There was an awkward silence.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” came the gruff reply after a moment.</p><p>Clover gripped the cock in one gloved hand and wiggled it, staring at Alex.</p><p>“You will suck this magnificent dick dry, and you will enjoy it,” she said sternly.</p><p>“Fine,” Alex sighed. She tugged off the yellow gloves off her jumpsuit and knelt next to Clover, in front of Jon’s elephant-trunk of a dick.</p><p>She lifted it up between two fingers, letting it hang down, and took the thick end slowly in her mouth. She sucked on the end, looking up at Clover as she did so.</p><p>“Good girl,” Clover said, pulling her own gloves off and tossing them to one side. “Sam, I can’t take it - I’m going to have one.”</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Clover fell to her knees next to Alex and started sucking the long black cock which hung from the hole. </p><p>“Mmmm,” she sighed happily around the cock.</p><p>“Clover!” Sam cried. But Clover just gagged a little as cock filled the back of her mouth.</p><p>Alex looked over at Clover and pushed her own dick deeper in her mouth. She reached up and worked her hands along the long shaft, darting her head backward and forwards, slobbering over the head.</p><p>Clover kept pushing up her cock, opening her esophagus and letting it slide down her throat. She pushed forwards until her head touched the wall, then stretched her lips out, taking the dick right to the balls.</p><p>“Woah,” Alex said, gripping Jon’s cock, starting at Clover with a look of horror and awe.</p><p>“Fine!” Sam said, putting her tablet on the desk. “Fine, I’ll have one too.”</p><p>“<em>Glruck</em>!” Clover spluttered, sliding the cock out of her mouth. “Yeah Sam!”</p><p>Clover reached out to grab the cock next to her and held it up while jerking her own. Sam carefully sunk to her knees, put her hands on her thighs, and opened her mouth around the dick. She slowly slid it along her tongue, then closed her lips around it with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>The three spies knelt in front of the wall, sucking the giant dicks, slurping and spluttering and occasionally gagging.</p><p>Alex coughed and wretched, spitting her dick out, a spray of spit falling over her yellow jumpsuit.</p><p>“Fuck…” she gasped. “How do you do that?” she said to Clover.</p><p>Clover pulled back off her black clock, sat up and spat down the length of it before jerking it vigorously.</p><p>“Just relax your throat,” she said. “Trust the cock, let it slip down. Feels so good!”</p><p>Alex frowned and tried to take Jon’s cock deeper, but she gagged and coughed whenever it hit her tonsils. She kept trying to take it deeper, but reflexively pulled back as her gag rose.</p><p>After a while she sat back on her haunches and sniffed. To her left, Clover was vigorously fucking her own face on the black dick, spluttering and gagging and choking as the cock filled her, distending her throat.</p><p>On the far side of Clover, Sam was rotating her head around the end of the cock, pumping and twisting with her hands, slurping on her technician’s phallus with a fast, regular rhythm.</p><p>Alex sighed. They were enjoying this so much more than her.</p><p>“You know what,” Alex said. “I think I’ll leave this to the pros.”</p><p>She rose to her feet. Sam looked back at her and swallowed, her lips wet.</p><p>“What? But you haven’t even taken a load yet!”</p><p>“Ew, why would I want that?”</p><p>“Mine’s about to pop,” Clover panted. “Come here, quick!”</p><p>She grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her to the floor. Alex protested but Clover pushed the wet, sloppy cock into her mouth.</p><p>Alex sucked and worked the phallus while Clover held her head.</p><p>“Can you feel that?” Clover said. “Can you feel it rising up?”</p><p>Alex nodded around the cock - she could feel the tension rising through it.</p><p>Clover yanked her head back and tugged frantically on the black dick.</p><p>“Open wide,” she said. Alex closed her eyes and opened her mouth.</p><p>Sam reached out and picked her tablet off the table, jerking her cock slowly with one hand. She rested the device on her knee and tapped at the screen.</p><p>The black dick twitched and trembled in Clover’s hand.</p><p>“Say ah!” she said.</p><p>“Aaaahhh!” Alex hummed, squeezing her eyes closed and holding her mouth open wide.</p><p>The dick erupted in her mouth, blasting thick cum onto Alex’s tongue and lips, groans and grunts sounding from behind the wall. She flinched as a blob struck her cheek, then more spurted onto her tongue. She tasted salt and sourness, the cum thick at the back of her throat.</p><p>She sat backward and opened her eyes, closing her mouth and covering it with her hand. She wanted to retch.</p><p>“Mmmm!” she hummed furiously.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you don’t like it?” Clover hissed.</p><p>Alex shook her head.</p><p>“I’ll put ‘no’ for swallowing then,” Sam said. “Although I think we knew that by now.”</p><p>“But don’t waste it!” Clover said. She leaned her head below Alex’s and opened her mouth wide.</p><p>“Ick!” she said, mouth gaping.</p><p>“Hmm hmm?” Alex hummed.</p><p>Clover closed her mouth to reply.</p><p>“Spit!”</p><p>Alex pursed her lips and let the cum trickle down into Clover’s open mouth. She suppressed a wretched, her stomach twitching, as the cum flowed out of her mouth, across her tongue and into Clover’s mouth. It dribbled down her chin.</p><p>Clover’s eyes turned to hearts. She sighed happily as the steam of cum flowed into her mouth.</p><p>She swallowed, closing her eyes, then held Alex’s head and licked the cum off her chin and cheek.</p><p>“So good!” Clover purred, swallowing and licking her lips</p><p>“Oh my God,” Alex said, sitting back and wiping her mouth.</p><p>“Towel, please,” Sam said, standing up and speaking into her wrist.</p><p>A technician in the classic sunglasses and black trunks handed her a fluffy white towel. Sam stood over Alex and wiped her down while Clover sucked on the now-limp black dick hanging out of the glory hole.</p><p>“Ok,” Sam said. “I guess we move to phase two.”</p><p>“There’s another phase?!” Alex cried.</p><p>“Technician Jon?” Sam called. “Remove the walls, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Double penetration - nope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls of the gloryhole fell down, revealing a mob of burly technicians, each adorned only in a pair of sunglasses and a bow tie, each broad-shouldered, muscled and hung.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Alex breathed. She pointed at the mob of technicians.</p><p>“What are we supposed to do with them?!”</p><p>“Fuck them,” Sam said, matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Woo-hoo!” Clover cheered. She ran over to the technicians and threw herself at their feet.</p><p>“Clover!” Sam shouted.</p><p>Clover froze with her mouth open around a cock, two more gripped in her hands.</p><p>“This is a scientific experiment! Stop interfering with the subjects!”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>Clover sighed, looked longingly and cross-eyed at the dick hanging in front of her, and stalked off, shoulders hunched.</p><p>“Maybe <em>I</em> should pretend to be frigid,” she muttered.</p><p>“No-one would believe it,” Sam sniffed. She pressed a button on her wrist and the pink heart-shaped bed rose out of the floor in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Right,” she said. “Come on then boys.”</p><p>Jon led the technicians up to Alex. He picked her up and peeled the yellow catsuit off her, ignoring her grumbles, then lay her down on the bed.</p><p>Jon carefully lubed up her vagina and pushed his dick inside, while two more technicians knelt on the bed and leaned over Alex, cocks hanging above her face. She started to jerk them off, lethargically.</p><p>“Very good,” said Sam, standing at the edge of the bed and tapping her tablet. “Let’s see how this develops.”</p><p>Jon leaned into Alex as her pussy loosened up, dipping deeply inside her. A technician seized Alex’s head and thrust his dick into her mouth. Alex gagged and spluttered wetly as he worked his prick rapidly across her tongue.</p><p>A queue of technicians lined up by the bed, waiting to get their turn.</p><p>Clover screamed and bounced onto the bed, fully naked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sam,” she cried. “It’s too much.”</p><p>Clover knelt on the bed and grabbed two cocks, pushing them both into her mouth at once, rolling her eyes in pleasure. A technician knelt behind her and thrust his big cock into her pussy. Clover squealed happily as she was fucked.</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Fine,” she said, brushing her long hair back. “Maybe it’ll help.”</p><p>Jon rolled Alex over so that she straddled him like a cowgirl. A black technician stood between Jon’s legs and pushed his cock into Alex’s tight, tender asshole.</p><p>“Ow!” Alex hissed. “Careful!”</p><p>The two guys started pumping a rhythm in Alex’s pussy and ass. Alex heaved and panted as they worked her slender frame, her little tits jiggling.</p><p>“It seems to be having no effect…” Sam mused, concerned.</p><p>Clover pushed a technician onto his back and clambered onto him. She stuck her tongue out and concentrated while she pushed him into her ass, then side down.</p><p>“Aaaah,” she sighed happily, arching her back. Her boobs stretched over her chest like teardrops, plumper and fuller than Alex’s. She pulled another technician into her and started sucking him off, rapidly bobbing her head up and down his shaft.</p><p>Another technician stepped in and raised Clover’s arms, holding her wrists and pulling her upright. Clover slurped the cock out of her mouth, dribbling spit onto her chest.</p><p>“Fuck! Yes!” she gasped. Technicians closed in around her, pushing their dicks against her body, in her mouth, even rubbing against her armpits.</p><p>“Armpits!” Clover shouted over her shoulder. "Have we tried armpits yet?"</p><p>Sam pursed her lips thoughtfully. She stepped behind Alex, still getting pounded in two holes, and pulled her arms up straight.</p><p>"Urgh," Alex grunted as she was shunted around.</p><p>Sam nodded at a nearby technician, whole strode over.</p><p>"Rub your cock under her armpits," she said.</p><p>The technician nodded and stepped up, pressing his hard cock under Alex's smooth armpit.</p><p>"Hey... that... tickles!" Alex gasped.</p><p>The technician rubbed up and down against her armpit, brushed his shaft against her smooth skin. Alex giggled.</p><p>Sam lowered one of Alex's arms down so it squeezed around the technician’s cock. In response, the technician grunted, took the arm himself, and fucked Alex’s armpit vigorously.</p><p>With a groan, he staggered forward and spilled his load inside Alex's armpit.</p><p>"Ew!" Alex said, pulling her arm away and lifting it up. Sticky cum clumped against the skin and rolled down her side. "Oh man, that's everywhere!"</p><p>Sam sighed.</p><p>"Nothing?" she asked.</p><p>Alex shook her head, sweaty hair swinging to the gesture.</p><p>With a groan, the two guys stiffened up and came inside her, filling her ass and pussy with hot cum.</p><p>"EEEEWWW!" Alex wailed again, sliding off the technicians and climbing awkwardly to her feet. "Ok, NOW it's everywhere!"</p><p>Somewhere behind them, Clover cheered like a cowgirl.</p><p>Sam crossed several lines off her checklist. </p><p>"Double penetration, nope. Creampie, nope. Er, armpits... nope."</p><p>"I'm gonna need a break before our next test," Alex said, collapsing onto her back on the bed, a patina of sweat glistening on her body. She closed her eyes.</p><p>Sam sat on the edge of the bed and watched Clover getting bounced between the hunky technicians.</p><p>Alex felt a presence nearby, and opened her eyes to see Jon's huge pink cock dangling over her head.</p><p>"Um," she said.</p><p>"I'm not done," Jon said. He stood at the edge of the bed, looming over Alex's head.</p><p>Sam twisted on the bed.</p><p>"That's enough, technician. I'm sure you'll get your turn soon."</p><p>"We've been at this for days now, ma'am," Jon said. "And if I don't pop this thing soon, I think I'll burst. I have rights."</p><p>"I suppose you do," Sam said, thoughtfully, eyeing his meaty member.</p><p>"Um, Sam?" Alex said, staring up into Jon's balls. "I… I don't think I can take more."</p><p>"Maybe some forced penetration is what you need?" Sam mused.</p><p>"No thanks. My loins are all aflame."</p><p>"Maybe that pretty mouth, then," Jon said, placing a hand gently under Alex's chin.</p><p>Sam nodded and Jon lowered his dick to Alex's lips. She opened her mouth and slowly took his head in, sucking the phallus loudly.</p><p>Jon squatted, pushing down, pressing his cock into her mouth. Alex spluttered as he felt Jon's cock press against the back of her throat, gagging, her stomach tensing ass she wretched. John held her down, pulled up to let Alex breathe and swallow down the saliva that flooded her mouth, and pushed in again.</p><p>"Try deeper," Sam said, pen pressed to her lips.</p><p>Jon seized Alex by the armpits and dragged her backwards, causing her head to hang off the back of the bed. Alex's squeals were cut off as Jon’s cock pushed deeper into her mouth, straining at her esophagus.</p><p>Alex squirmed and writhed, her legs twitching as she fought for breath. Jon relaxed the pressure a little, then pressed deeper again.</p><p>"Relax your throat," Sam said. Alex clucked and coughed. Jon pressed deeper.</p><p>"Relax it," Sam repeated.</p><p>Alex spluttered around the dick, trying to relax her oesophagus. Jon withdrew and pushed deeper again - Alex concentrated on trying to relax, to let go of her muscles, to trust the cock and - pop! - his dick slid inches down Alex's throat.</p><p>Alex flinched and recoiled reflexively, grabbing Jon's thighs as her throat stretched, her lungs expanded.</p><p>"That's it!" Sam said. "Easy does it."</p><p>Alex writhed and tried to break free of the giant dick in her throat. Jon leaned forward and pushed deeper, then suddenly slipped even deeper into her throat. His balls crashed into Alex's nose as his entire length sunk almost into her chest.</p><p>Alex twitched and squealed as Jon impaled her. Her spine arched upwards away from the bed, her body straining, glistening with sweat, nipples like bullets, hands gripped tightly to Jon's thighs.</p><p>She froze completely.</p><p>Then, with a tremble, she let out a deep guttural, muffled scream around Jon's cock. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she crashed flat on the bed. Liquid squirted out of her pussy in great sticky sprays, spurting out across the sheets, spraying onto the technician’s double-teaming Clover.</p><p>Sam clapped her hands excitedly, cheering and throwing the tablet to one side.</p><p>"Yes!! You did it Alex!"</p><p>Jon twitched and tried to pull out, but Alex held him steady, deep in her throat, continuing to scream. Her throat tightened and vibrated around Jon's cock, trying to suck him deeper.</p><p>He too convulsed and, with a roar, unleashed his hot load of cum deep in Alex's throat.</p><p>Alex shook as she took his load. Her stomach twitched and convulsed as spunk flowed freely into it.</p><p>Alex pushed him away. His cock slipped out of her throat, spilling liquid everywhere, and air flowed back into her lungs.</p><p>Alex rolled over, breathing deeply. Cum and spit trailed out of her mouth and dripped onto the floor. She lay there a moment, red faced and panting, while Sam cheered and rubbed her shoulders.</p><p>"So that’s.. .what you’ve… been talking about," Alex breathed.</p><p>"Clover! Clover we did it!" Sam cheered. "Alex is Deep Throat!"</p><p>Clover didn’t seem to hear, but her screams did get louder.</p><p>Jon collapsed onto the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oh, Snap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had to rush a little to get this finished  - hopefully I'll find time to come back and tidy up some day. But right now, I need a lie down...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Alex strode into the test room in her yellow catsuit and stood by the bed. A black choker adorned her neck.</p><p>She held her wrist to her mouth.</p><p>"Send in technician Jon, please," she said.</p><p>In the observation room, Sam pressed a button on the console. A door opened up in the test room and Jon strode in, buck naked save for a bow tie and shades.</p><p>Alex watched Jon’s pink dick swing from side to side as he entered, and licked her lips. </p><p>“Ma’am? I thought the experiment was over?” he said.</p><p>Alex knelt on the floor, raised her chin and stuck her neck out.</p><p>"Technician, your orders are to snap this choker," she said, grinning maliciously.</p><p>"Um, is that even possible?" Clover asked from the observation room. Sam shrugged.</p><p>Alex opened her mouth wide and held her hands behind her back. She wiggled her tongue to tempt and tantalise the burly technician closer. A little thread of saliva clung between her lips, then snapped.</p><p>Jon stepped closer, tugged his dick and eased it into Alex’s gaping mouth, not touching the sides. Alex stretched her mouth out even wider, a smile curling at the edge of her lips.</p><p>Jon dropped his thick phallus onto Alex's tongue, rubbing it wetly on her tongue, lifting and dropping it. His cock slapped and splashed on Alex’s pink tongue while she moaned pleasantly.</p><p>Suddenly impatient, Alex darted her head forward, wrapping her lips around his shaft and closing her mouth. She darted her head backward and forward along the cock, her short black hair bouncing. She sat on her knees, legs open wide, back arched upwards into Jon’s pelvis.</p><p>Jon grabbed Alex by the hair and pulled her deeper onto his dick. Alex gagged as she felt the pressure against the top of her throat, Jon's dick pressing against her oesophagus. Jon pumped his hips, fucking Alex's mouth.</p><p>She trembled and rocked as the big technician worked his cock against her tongue. She opened her mouth and let spit fall out, dripping onto her thighs and the floor. She pushed her chest out, her hard nipples visible through the leather.</p><p>Jon pushed harder and faster against her throat as Alex gagged and hummed and slobbered. He pulled his cock free and paused, letting it  dangle in the air. Alex breathed heavily, spit trails hanging between her mouth and Jon's dick, going cross-eyed as she stared up its length.</p><p>"Deeper," Alex breathed, looking up at Jon.</p><p>Expressionless, he thrust forward again. Alex whelped wetly as he pressed right to the back of her throat, clucking and gagging. She opened her mouth wide and pushed her tongue out.</p><p>Jon pulled and twisted her head down onto his cock, forcing himself against her oesophagus, feeling the tight knot of muscle resist. Alex spluttered and gagged, her stomach tensing - then suddenly something gave and Alex fell forward into Jon's pelvis, his cock slipping down her throat, lips right down to the base. She screamed around his dick as a wave of pleasure ran through her.</p><p>Jon held her face against him, grinding her chin against his balls, feeling her throat constrict against his cock. Alex looked upwards at Jon with teary eyes full of hearts.</p><p>Alex convulsed and coughed and spat Jon out of her throat. She fell back, leaning her palms against the floor, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Fuck, that's it," she said. Saliva dribbled out of her mouth and she spat it out onto her catsuit, where it rolled down across the rise of her tits.</p><p>Jon wiped his wet dick with a thick hand. Alex leaned forward again and took him into her mouth, bobbing up and down and squelching. Jon held her head and pushed his cock against her cheek, stretching her mouth out. Alex giggled happily and slapped her distended cheek while drool leaked onto her shoulder.</p><p>The technician pushed back into Alex’s mouth and forced himself down her throat again - her oesophagus relaxing easily now, accepting the meat as it slid down. Alex clapped her hands on Jon’s butt and pulled him towards her as he pumped backwards and forward.</p><p>"<em>Gluck gluck glurrrrck!!</em>" she squelched around the dick, balls slapping her chin.</p><p>"Oh my God," Sam said from the observation room, green-gloved hands crossed on her chest. "Do you think he's hurting her?"</p><p>"No way," Clover said, tracing her fingers around the red leather over her flat tummy. "She's loving it, look!"</p><p>Alex leaned back and gulped down air, staring at the dripping cock and smiling. She jerked it's length, then darted forward, taking his length in her mouth.</p><p>"<em>Glurk!</em>"</p><p>She leaned back again, gazed lovingly at the spit that hung from Jon's shaft, and darted forward and out.</p><p>"<em>Glrrrughk</em>!"</p><p>Backwards and forward she leaned, throwing her whole body weight forward around the cock, feeling Jon press deeper, hearing his phallus slap against her throat, feeling her oesophagus flex as he pressed against it. Several thick lines of white, bubbly spit now clung between Jon’s cock and Alex’s mouth, slowly stretching down to the floor.</p><p>"So - <em>glrurkk</em>! - fucking - <em>glurck</em>! - good!" she gasped.</p><p>She leaned back again, panting, and rubbed her fingers in her mouth, pressing against her tongue, pushing the spit down over her chin. Then she ran her wet fingers over her neck, fingering the choker.</p><p>She leaned back against the bed, reaching her arms back against the mattress. Jon stepped over her, pinned her hands, and dipped his balls into her open mouth. Alex sucked and licked and gulped the heavy sack greedily, his dick hanging over her face, leaving wet trails where it rested and slipped.</p><p>Then Jon pressed his cock back into her mouth and pushed down. Alex relaxed her throat and let his cock slip right down, feeling that familiar rise of warmth as she was filled. Jon pressed deeper, pushing further than before, pushing Alex's head back into the mattress.</p><p>She couldn't breathe as his pelvis flattened her nose and his cock blocked her throat. She held her eyes close, feeling her head lighten. Her chest heaved, her back arched.</p><p>Suddenly Jon pulled out and Alex gulped down air hungrily. She smiled as spit dripped off his cock and onto her face.</p><p>Jon raised a foot up onto the bed, used that to pin her arm, and with his other held her head back. Then he thrust and pounded and pumped at her throat, pushing deeply in and out. Alex's legs twitched and trembled as he fucked her face against the bed, gagging and gulping and spitting.</p><p>A waterfall of saliva flowed between her lips, spilling out onto her catsuit, dripping down the yellow leather. It clung in sticky blobs to her hair. Her neck swelled up to accept the thick cock as it slipped down her throat, then out again, pressing the choker outward.</p><p>Jon stepped back with a groan, and Alex relaxed against the bed.</p><p>"Holy fuck," she gasped, wiping spit from her face. "Best.. day.. ever…"</p><p>She unzipped her catsuit to the waist, letting her pert little breasts fall out. She rubbed her wet hands over them, spitting onto her chest. Her tits glistened, the nipples dark.</p><p>John picked her up as she giggled, flipped her upside-down, and lay her face-up on the bed, her head hanging over the edge. Alex adjusted her position, wiped her mouth and held it open.</p><p>“Aaaaah!” she said.</p><p>Jon planted one foot on the ground and lifted the other onto the bed. He pushed his dick horizontal with his fingers, then slowly moved it towards Alex’s mouth.</p><p>Alex watched from below as the thick shaft came  closer and closer. She shifted herself along the bed and stretched her neck to wrap her lips around it.</p><p>Jon pressed his dick along Alex’s wet tongue, sliding into the back of her throat. Her loose oesphagus offered no resistance from this position as he slid deeper down, her throat swelling up to accept the dick. Alex clucked and gargled. She pushed her tongue flat and out, along Jon’s shaft, and tickled the base of his balls while they hung down over her nose.</p><p>Jon ground his hips and pushed in and out of Alex’s throat, watching it contract and expand, the choker straining against her neck. </p><p>“<em>Glllllruuck!</em>” Alex gargled and gagged while the cock brushed along her tongue and into her throat. Thick blobs of spit trickled out of her mouth, running down her cheeks, up her nose, into her eyes.</p><p>“<em>Glllllruuck!</em>”</p><p>Jon reached down and grabbed Alex’s hair, pulling her head down and pushing his dick deep. It pressed at an angle into her throat, straining her vocal chords and the black choker.</p><p>Alex pushed herself against Jon, legs wide, squeezing her tits. She strained and twisted her neck to take him even deeper.</p><p>Jon pumped backwards and forwards, Alex grunting wetly, the choker flexing, flexing, stretching, then pop - it snapped and pinged across the room.</p><p>Alex’s whole body writhed as Jon pulled out, saliva gushing onto the floor. She screamed and wailed, racked with orgasm and straining across the bed. She laughed hoarsely and rolled onto her front, hand rubbing her neck.</p><p>“Yes!!!” She panted, spitting onto the floor. Her face and neck was flushed bright red from the exertion.</p><p>“Oh, snap!,” Clover gasped.</p><p>“So it is possible,” Sam whispered, her fingers tracing around her neck.</p><p>"Fuck it," Clover said, tapping buttons on the console. "I'm going in."</p><p>"Wait-" Sam protested, but Clover took her hand.</p><p>"Come on," she said, dragging her into the test room.</p><p>A door open and two more burly technicians strode into the room wearing black bow ties.<br/>
 <br/>
The girls ran over to Alex and Jon, congratulating her. Clover knelt in front of Jon, zipped open her red catsuit to her waist, and started sucking his cock, drenched from Alex’s saliva, taking it’s length deep in her throat.</p><p>Sam pulled her gloves off and wiped the spit from Alex’s soaking face.</p><p>“Look at the state of you,” she cooed.</p><p>Alex snapped her head forward and gave Sam a huge sloppy kiss, pushing her lips hard into the redhead, her drenched mouth trickling spit. Sam recoiled in shock as saliva and Alex’s tongue flooded into her mouth, but then kissed back. Spit ran down her chin and dripped onto her green catsuit.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alex whispered, teary eyes gazing into Sam’s.</p><p>“Oh, that’s quite OK,” Sam said, blushing. “Just happy to help.”</p><p>“Come on,” Alex said. She zipped open Sam’s catsuit and patted the bed.</p><p>Sam and Clover lay face-down on the bed, either side of Alex. Clover tugged Jon with her while he held her head and frantically fucked her face. The two technicians stepped up to Alex and Sam, who eagerly took them in their mouths.</p><p>Clover held her mouth open, leaking spit across her tongue, while Jon pounded her.</p><p>Alex hummed and spluttered loudly, wailing with pleasure, while her technician pounded her throat, scrunching her nose into his pelvis.</p><p>Sam worked slowly at first, gagging as the cock assaulted her throat, using her hands to stroke the technician and slow him down. But her throat soon warmed up and she was getting pounded too. She held her hair back as spit dangled from her mouth, but it kept falling forward and getting soaked. Soon it was so wet that it didn’t really matter.</p><p>All three Spies lay on the bed, catsuits open to the waist, holding their ankles in their hands, getting skullfucked by the muscular technicians to a chorus of gags, splutters and wet slapping sounds. Tits flapped in the air, spit flowed into a river on the floor, while all three throats got stretched and worked.</p><p>Jon came first. He pulled Clover into him, holding her hair in bunches, blasting down her throat. Clover, unable to breathe, scratched and strained to get away as her throat was flooded. Eventually Jon let her go and she collapsed onto the bed, rolling over and breathing deeply, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Sam’s technician popped straight after. He pulled his cock out while Sam rested her chin in her palms at the edge of the bed, holding her tongue out. Sam flinched as cum sprayed onto her tongue and cheek, closing her eyes just in time as a wad of cum lashed onto the lid, getting tangled in her eyelashes.</p><p>She swallowed it down and then turned to Alex, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Alex still gagged and moaned as her throat was hammered mercilessly. She climaxed herself, gripping the edge of the bed and sucking hard on the technician’s thick rod. The technician pulled out half-way and came in the back of her mouth. It flowed across her tongue and spilled over her lips as her eyes rolled back into her head.</p><p>The technician spurted more cum onto the back of Alex’s tongue. Her orgasm subsided and she sucked his shrinking dick down, swallowing the last of his load. She let him go and he collapsed to the floor, drained. Sam stroked her hair.</p><p>“Well done, Alex,” Sam cooed, wiping a little cum from her lips. “That was amazing.”</p><p>“So what now?” Clover beamed, sitting up on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>